Rumored
by BackPocket
Summary: Rumors say that me and Shuichi “Kurama” Minamino are a couple. Of course, these are just rumors, right? He’s just my friend, right? Short one-shot shounen-ai.


Rumored

Here at the all-dorm all-boys' Murasaki University in Hokkaido, there is few who self-sufficiently walk down a rose-studded path. When Kuwabara decided to study aboard I, Urameshi Yusuke, knew I had to get into the same school of at least one of my friends. Kurama—I mean Shuichi—was my only real option. So when I asked for his help, Kur…I mean—oh hell with it—_Kurama_ made me study until my brains felt like melting. Now I bear that rose-studded sort of forbidden love with the student council president, Shuichi Minamino.

_Not!_

"Here are those legislative bill proposals, demon boy." I said. No, I'm not in the student council, but I owe Kurama some help after all he's done for me. Besides it's the only time I can talk openly with him, since the others run off when they see me coming.

Kurama looked up, his jade eyes sparkling. "Thank you, Yusuke. Now, if the former Detective would hand me that pile, I would gladly staple them." It was a lot more fun when it was just the two of them. Kurama is always able to meet my teasing head on.

I stood up and stretched my legs. "Why the hell do we have to organize and staple these bills anyway? The council president shouldn't have to do such lowly things, especially when he was once the infamous Youko Kurama."

"Perhaps they are trying to give us our privacy." Kurama said with a playful smile in my direction.

I huffed. We're honestly the most average—okay, almost average—couple of friends you could find, but everyone else seems to think that we make a good couple. "Those rumors running around are a pain in the ass. Do they think we're going to kiss or something when we're alone?" I asked, and then added, "I like girls, you know."

"I know Yusuke. I like them too." the red head said with a laugh.

"That's right" I said laughing with him. We really are just friends. I feel the most at ease when I'm with him. Wait, did I just think "the most"? Where the hell did that come from? Is he really that special to me? I looked up, noticing that Kurama was talking to me. "What?"

"Were you not listening?" Kurama asked, confused. "I was saying how the way they go home by themselves shows how they really do not know what true friendship is." His smile seems otherworldly and his hair is framing that pale face. Those verdant eyes are so clear you could see the bottom.

I dropped the papers in my hands as I stared at the fairytale image. Damn it to hell! He looked so freaking cool just then! I bent down picking up that papers saying, "Y-yeah, right. Cuz we're just friends!"

Kurama bent to help me with a concerned glint in his eye. "What is wrong with you Yusuke?" Great, now I've made him worry about me.

"Sorry." was all I said as I continued to gather the scattered pages. He's just my friend, right?

"Yusuke?" I heard Kurama whisper. I looked up to find the demon boy a breath's length from my face. Before I could ask why, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. Wow, this is kind of nice.

I quickly pushed him back, only to lose my balance and fell from my crouched onto my ass. Did it get hotter in here or am I just blushing really bad? Damn it, I'm blushing! "What the hell gives?" I asked my voice higher than it should be.

"Oh, nothing," Kurama said thoughtfully. He must have seen my unbelieving look, because he chuckled and started to explain himself. "Up close you were actually pretty cute looking. I just wanted to see what it would be like to kiss you like everyone implies. It was a simple experiment."

I could my blush deepening. "Well quit experimenting on me!" I shouted.

"I am sorry, Yusuke." Kurama said with an odd smile. "Things like that eat me up unless I examine them further."

That was his excuse? What's with a stupid "experiment" like that? Look at what you've done to me Kurama! My heart's beating a mile a minute! Wait, am I serious? Could I actually like one of my best friends? Even if I did, I'm sure Kurama wouldn't like that.

Kurama rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It appears the results of the experiment say that I may not min dif everyone continues thinking what they think about us. Perhaps another kiss could verify this?"

I blushed as Kurama's lips again met mine. I guess that means we're officially a couple? Whatever, I kind of like it.

* * *

**The End**

There ya go! A short little story while I am still fighting with the last chapter of How To Love A Demon. I hope you all liked it! With love to Tara-chan!

Based on Just My Luck by Temari Matsumoto.


End file.
